Hazardous materials are a serious threat to populations and the environment. Generally, hazardous materials are categorized into three types: chemical, biological, and radiological. However, the processes utilized for the decontamination of each category are generally similar, with only slight variation. As a result, a basic decontamination process has been developed and is currently the industry standard. This industry standard uses large amounts of water to essentially wash any contaminants from an individual into a holding area. The motivation is generally fear—fear of whatever is contaminating the individual and, because of a lack of understanding of the material and its behavior, taking drastic action to remove it. The process would be akin to amputating an arm for a minor skin infection on the hand. As a result, there is tremendous waste of water in the current decontamination process, often measuring hundreds or thousands of gallons to decontaminate a few individuals in personal, laminate protective gear. This is not necessarily the wisest action in naturally arid regions or those suffering from intense drought. What is needed is a more targeted approach that involves less waste.
A process that is based on targeted application of the knowledge of how different contaminants may be contained can result in not only less water usage, on the order of 10 or fewer gallons for a number of individuals, but a higher level of competence-based reactions. The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the process of the present invention allows for the targeted removal and containment of various contaminants without the need for massive rinsing of water. By following the procedures outlined, all known contaminant types may be addressed competently and effectively.